


Green Burns

by backbiter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, and mentions of violence, but im not gonna make it gory or anything like that, dude I first wrote this in 2014, i miss those two, like jesus christ, me: spins the wheel of which evil character from another story will i write hans as, mostly because im fascinated with the bluebeard story, this has sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backbiter/pseuds/backbiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluebeard Hanna AU.</p><p>She moved to his castle. She could visit every single room except one. And secrets are only kept until doors are opened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Bluebeard AU, you know, the story of the wife who could visit every room except one.  
> I have been meaning to post this for ages now. Like, its been sitting on my drafts for years. It is going to be a two chapters fic, so the second one should be up in a few days.
> 
> I'm back to Hanna hell (heaven) and it is so much stronger than me. I cannot stop thinking about those two idiots. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it!

Anna sighed and placed her hands on her pockets.

She thought about this moment ever since she first laid eyes on him.

She always dreamed about her wedding day, and about the soulmate she would share it with.

And although the celebration had been grand, and Hans looked exactly like the perfect husband she have always wanted, something was off.

Well, it was windy, and she might have eaten a lot of chocolate. But still, she couldn't shake that terrible throb from within her chest. _Do not relax_ , it said, _do not for a moment let your guard down_.

Weird.

She and her now-husband were on their way to his castle. It had been a long trip, and while she no longer could see the snow, it was still cold. She heard the weather was really pleasant in the Southern Isles, but she had yet to experience it.

"Are we there yet?" She asked for the 5th time. The ship was so slow it felt like it wasn't even moving. Actually it might have been the 6th time. 

Hans chuckled. "We are closer," he said, and squeezed her hand. He was staring at the sea, like he did pretty much through the whole trip.

_Uh, hello there, i did not marry the handsomest prince ever to not look at his face directly 24/7!_

She sighed, loudly. He laughed.

"You know Anna," his thumb started to make a circle motion on her hand. He finally turned his head on her direction. "I don't think I have ever seen you look as beautiful as you do tonight." His hand started to caress her arm, following its way up until her elbow. It made her shiver. Like, a good shiver. 

"I cannot wait for us to have our first night together," He said, face very close to hers. "Cannot wait to claim you, and you me." He then kissed her, hot and hard, as if the whole world depended on it.

Anna forgot about that silly worry of hers. It was nothing, nothing at all. She was probably homesick, or actually sick, or tired or hungry. "As soon as we get there, and have some privacy, we shall consume each other." He kissed her forehead.

Her heart stopped.  _Are we there yet?_

\-------------

The castle was beautiful. There was no denying.

It was huge, but also very warm and cozy. Most of the walls were light green, and there were many statues all over it. The main stairs were round, and along its trail, on the wall, there were 12 paintings of Hans, though he looked slightly different in each one.

She could see herself living there, building a family. But she could not feel it; There was something off.

Hans promised her a tour after they had settle their luggage, but she insisted on wanting to lay down.

"Hans, I'm so tired. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, really, like wow it's super nice of you to try and show me around, I just," She yawned "I'm so... I'm so tired" She massaged her temples "I have an entire lifetime to get to know the castle, like i don't need to go right now and I..."

She got interrupted by his melodious laughter.

"I'm sorry Hans, I just want to sleep," She finished, when he didn't said a word.

He then started to climb up the stairs, with a slow, charming motion. When he reached the middle, he turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you plan on sleeping on the main hall's floor, my queen?"

She quickly (as quickly as she could after a long travel) followed him.

His room, well "their's" room now, was located on the third floor, the last door on the far right. Anna noticed there were a lot of rooms in her new home.

_Thank god i dismissed the house tour. I would have gone to bed next December, probably._

"I hope you don't mind, but I have provided your new cabinet with some clothes," he positioned himself in front of the large closet in front of the bed, and then opened it, to reveal a few dresses of different colors. "Not much, but enough for tonight."

Anna smiled. It would have taken her a while to find a nightgown inside her bag. "Thank you, Hans. It was very thoughtful of you."

She picked a blue one, which reminded her of her sister. Elsa would arrive the next day to meet the castle. And then leave.

She and Anna used to be close a long time ago, but somehow everything got cold between them.

Well, no use thinking about it now. Besides, she didn't know if she could get naked in front of Hans. Better not risk it.

"Where can I change?" She closed her eyes while asking.

He smirked. "Door in front of this one is a lavatory. Though you can change here, if you want."

Oh-kay. Awkward enough, Anna. She removed her boots and her skirt and her shirt.

"Of course, you can also stay naked. I do have a promise to keep,"

She choked. As quickly as she could, she put on her nightgown, and jumped on the bed. "GOODNIGHT THEN HANS!" She yelled, uncomfortably. She closed her eyes and faked a snoring sound.

Well, it's one thing to imagine having sex with him, and another completely different to actually have it.

She heard his laugh, and his footsteps approaching the bed. He then sat down next to her, changing the weight distribution of the bed. His finger drew a motion circle on her ear, which was enough to make her feel weird things on her, how should she call them? 'Special areas'? Goodness she was pathetic.

"Quick sleeper, aren't we?" his mouth was touching her ear. "Well that's too bad. The things I wanted to do to you, Anna" He sucked on her earlobe, and trailed kisses down her neck before whispering again. "The things I could make you feel, if you wanted to." A pause. "The things you'd experience, if you wanted to belong to me." He gave her ear a small bite.

She couldn't resist anymore. She forgot about being tired, she forgot about her worries regarding this castle. She turned her head to him and kissed him fervently.

Their tongues circled and battled, aggressively and hard, and somehow it was delicious. Hans removed his boots and lay down on top of Anna, caressing her boobs and sucking her neck, while she ran her hand freely among his hair.

He pulled her nightgown up and her underwear down. He inserted a finger, that had no trouble moving inside her.

"So wet for me you are, Princess." He removed the finger and placed it on top of her lips. "Taste yourself, Anna. See how your body recognizes how much you belong to me, now." She opened her mouth and did as he said. "And you do belong to me. Mine, to do whatever I want."

He then attacked her with his tongue, and she never felt that much pleasure in her life. Whenever he hit a certain spot down there, it felt as if she were in heaven. She felt a funny feeling on her stomach, but a good funny, so she closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

Hans then unbuttoned his trousers and placed his cock on her opening. "I tried my best to ease it, love, so I hope it doesn't hurt." He pushed it in, and while she did felt something uncomfortable, it was quick. And whenever he thrusted, she would feel bits of that funny feeling until it became so good she screamed. And then he did, too.

He rolled to the side and kissed her cheek. "You were perfect." He got out of bed, and took something before coming coming back.

"These are the keys to the castle. I wanted to show you tonight because Tomorrow I will leave to handle some financial issues." He caressed her hair with his free hand. "I won't be back until next week, and I will unfortunately miss your sister’s stay here. You are free to go anywhere you want, except for the black door on the second floor." He placed the keys on her hand. "If you need anything ask the staff. Just stay off the black door, Anna."

He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, love" he said, and then he closed the door and he was gone.

She vaguely started to feel worried before her eyes closed on their own.


	2. And then its Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues and finishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this became so weird after a while i dont even know goodbye!  
> It was also so weirdly easy to adapt this fairytale into something frozen related. All those damned doors!

She was fighting for air, scratching her hands, scared out of her mind. She felt heat and sweat, she tasted dirt and metal. The portraits were blinking at her, and everything was spinning. Spinning. Spinning.

 _Twelve_ , it whispered.

 _Be careful_. _Watch out_. _Twelve others_.

 _Danger_.

She opened her eyes, gasping. Sun was already penetrating the room, and she allowed the heat to dissipate whatever bad dream she was having. She realized after a few seconds that the bed was empty, but then instantly remembered Hans told her he was going on a small trip. It made her sad, and it also made her somehow relieved, which then made her even more sad in return.

 _Why would I feel relief over the fact that my husband is gone?_ She thought, puzzled. _I want him back here, I want to be with him. This is like, crazy_.

She quickly got up and decided food would be the solution to all her problems. Rushing downstairs, she was surprised to find the castle was not as empty as she suspected.

“.... see that she will be well taken care of, which makes me glad,” her sister’s voice, smooth and elegant, was echoing through the long dinner hall. Anna saw that she was speaking to a very tall, very blond man.

“Elsa!” Anna screamed in joy and hugged her sister, “When did you get here? I’m so sorry, what kind of hostess am I? I mean, of course there was no way I could have known, but then again I should have, and I feel bad, but not too bad because I had no idea and.....” She stopped babbling when she saw her sister was laughing. She laughed too. “Sorry.” She said, putting her hands on her sides. “Hello, nice to see you. When did you get here?”

“Just a couple of hours ago, actually. Kristoff here,” She pointed to the man, “Told me you were asleep and I decided to get acquainted with the castle while I waited.” She gestured for Anna to sit down next to her. “It is so big here, and so very beautiful. It’s just,” She looked apprehensive all of the sudden. She then turned to Kristoff and said “Will you give us a minute?”

The blond man nodded and left the room. Once he was gone, Elsa resumed their conversation.

“Oh Anna, I still feel oh so weird about this marriage. I mean, there are so many rooms here, and they are all locked. It seems so strange. Are you sure you are going to be okay?”

Anna felt a sting in her heart. What was that supposed to mean? What was wrong with her husband, and what was wrong with her new home? Of course it had a lot of rooms, it was a castle for fudge’s sake! And maybe the rooms were locked because everything in them was super valuable. Still, she was positive her sister meant well, so she decided to not make a huge fuss over her comment.

“I appreciate the concern Elsa, but its fine. I actually have the keys to every single room,” she said matter-of-fact-ly “and if you’re so curious we can go visit the rooms together! That will be fun, huh?” She asked, hopeful.

“Maybe later,” Elsa replied, suppressing a yawn. It seemed as if Anna had managed to calm her doubts down. “Definitely later, actually. It was a long, long trip here.”.

Anna nodded. “Yeah, I was pretty beat myself when I arrived. But maybe just one room, pretty please?”

The pair climbed up the stairs to the first floor, and opened the third door to the right; a wooden one that was painted white. In there there were several blankets and a few cloaks. It smelled of dirt and Anna’s nose tickled.

“Why is a lock here even necessary?” Elsa asked, obviously not impressed with the contents of the room.

But Anna then realized how much she enjoyed the thrill of opening unknown doors. It was like finding little treasures, as if she were a pirate, and she could try to guess what was inside each room before getting in. Hell, she could even imagine what the objects meant to her husband. Like right now, she could see a baby Hans in her mind’s eye, wrapped up in one of those blankets, and never wanting to let go.

 _God_ , she thought, feeling her heart beat speeding up. _I miss my husband_.

However, imagination had always been a very strong suit for Anna. She realized opening those doors would fill a lot of the holes her husband’s absence created.

\---------------

When Hans first gave her the keys, she imagined it would take her a whole year to be done with them. How could she ever imagine she would be finished in just two days? She underestimated her curiosity, or overestimated her laziness, no doubt.

Well, she was not quite finished though.

The little black key, the one leading to the forbidden black room, laid unused and sparkly among the others.

Anna found a lot of hidden gems while exploring the castle. Many books, old heirlooms and even some literal gems were discovered by her. Before entering each room she took a deep breath and tried to guess what she would find. It was so refreshingly fun.

And she really, really didn’t want to go into the one room she couldn’t. She tried her best.

But it was consuming her, It was driving her mad. What was it about that irrelevant little door, and how could it hold anything more meaningful than what she had found so far?

So now here she was, circling in front of the door, almost wanting to knock and see if anything would answer her back.

There was a painting of Hans, although he looked weird in it, hanging right next to the door. Anna turned to it and said, “You wouldn’t have given me a key to this room if you didn’t secretly wish I walked in, right?”

 _Great_ , _I started talking to the pictures on the walls_ , she thought. It’s just, she missed him, and what if there was a huge present for her inside? It was driving her nuts. What if he was inside? She was getting crazier by the minute.

Elsa got bored after the first two doors and spent the rest of her time either speaking with Kristoff or sleeping. But Anna realized opening those rooms was her absolute favorite thing, and the idea of never finding out what was inside that little black room would eventually kill her.

 _Okay_ , she thought. _Here goes nothing_.

Click.

Click.

Clack.

The first thing she realized was that the was room was very tall, which she wouldn’t have guessed by the small door in front of it.

The second thing she realized was that she wanted to get out of there immediately.

There were twelve statues in the room.

 _Twelve, twelve before him that had to go_.

In front of each statue there was a piece of parchment containing a blood stained fingerprint.

 _Twelve that believed have more power than him_ , _the fools_.

Each of them also contained a word, which by itself expressed a deadly resolution.

_stairs_

_fire_

_poison_

_needles_

_window_

_wood_

_strings_

_ice_

_mountain_

_rocks_

_water_

_coal_

_twelve accidents he staged, and he had to take credit for them_ , _somewhere_. _He took their blood first_ , _because they hated him so_ , _and he hated them so_ , _and he took their blood to keep as proof to himself that he had more power than them_.

Anna was horrified. She realized why those other portraits of Hans were so strange to her. They were not of him, but of his brothers, all twelve other brothers who were once rulers of this castle.

She trembled, and accidentally dropped her keys. She was shaking,shaking so much, and she was crying, and she felt herself shrinking and bleeding, _and oh god please don’t think about blood_ , and she closed the door and ran, ran, ran away from everything that room had showed her.

_run little girl_

_run away_

_save yourself little girl before it is too late_

\----------------

“Are you positively sure of what you saw Anna?” Elsa asked, trying to calm her sister down.

“Of course I am not!” She said, crying. “I don’t know anything anymore, but I am so scared. Oh Elsa, I am so scared!” she replied, looking down and closing her eyes shut.

“Everything is going to be okay,” she said, trying to comfort her sister. “You are going to be okay. When Kristoff told me all the stories I thought there had to be something weird behind it, but to think that Hans....” She stopped talking for a moment. "Kristoff speaks so highly of him. Everyone does. They say the people have never been happier." She placed her hands on Anna's shoulders. “It doesn’t matter. We are getting out of here.”.

Just like that, as if destiny knew, as if destiny decided to stop pretending it wasn’t as cruel as he was, the two sisters heard the announcement. 

“The king is home!” Someone from the staff cried out, but it might as well have been fate itself.

Anna took a deep breath. She wanted to run away and never look at him again, because his eyes were so kind. But she had to face him. And she was going to destroy him.

Or him her.

\-------------

“A pleasure seeing you again, Elsa. Always looking as lovely as the first snowflake falling on a winter’s day,” Hans said to Elsa once he was settled.

“Hans,” the Arendellian heir nodded politely.

“And my queen,” He said, kissing Anna’s forehead. “I’ve missed you so dearly I decided to return earlier.” He took her hands in his and continued “I never again want to leave your side.".

At first Anna thought she was going to be terrified. But she realized right now, despite her anger and despite her fear, that she was creating a form of courage she never thought she had in her. She saw the keys on his hand. The keys he gave her, and she dropped. She knew he knew at this point. Yet she was ready.

"And I have missed you even more. The things I want to do with you," She added, the irony not lost on her.

"Elsa, would you leave us alone for an instant?" Hans said, a grin on his face.

"I really don't want to at this mom..." She started to say, but was interrupted by the married couple.

"Please do"  said Anna and "I insist" said Hans.

Anna and Elsa exchanged looks, and while the King of the Southern Isles realized there was a conversation going on, the two sisters communicated mentally. One said " _I'm gonna be just fine,_ " and the other said " _I will be right here_.". 

As soon as the older sister left the room and closed the door, the couple once again spoke at the same time.

"I know what you did" was what she said and

"You really are a curious, clever little thing" was what he said.

They stared at each other for a while before he broke the silence, a cold smirk on his lips.

"I'm surprised at how calm you are," he said, attempting to stroke her chin before she turned her face away from him. He laughed. "Don't be like that. I left you that key because a part of me wanted you to discover Anna. You know me so well, and I wanted you to know me," he sat down next to her, "all of me.".

"A murderer?" She asked, outraged.

"A player," he replied calmly. "You live in a world surrounded by monsters. By savages, blindly following the path of gold. My brothers were terrible rulers, hardly caring about the people," he said, and he started to circle her lips with his thumb. For some reason she allowed him. "That is why they chose to ignore the strange circumstances that led to my coronation, sweet lovely wife. My brothers and I played, and I won. They would have done the same," he said, a finger on her mouth to keep her from interrupting him, "And they tried to do the same. Only less effectively.".

"How can you say that, Hans?" She cried, and she wanted so bad to give into his touch, because she realized she loved him, really truly loved him, and that was when the tears started to fall from her eyes. "How can you be so cruel?"

"Oh my _darling_ ," he replied, a glint going through his eyes. "You have no idea how cruel I can be.". And just like that, Anna remembered she was alone in a room with a monster. And that despite everything she still couldn't see him as that. He was her husband. Her dream come true. _Her_ monster. Oh, and he was still talking. "I can be merciless when I want to, but with you? I don't want to do that. I want to be good to you. How is that?".

The question hung in the air.

"How is it that you make me want to be a better person, my queen?" He said, and just like that, they kissed. Fervently. Aggressively. Lovingly. 

"How is it that I don't wanna see you locked in a prison, my king?" She replied.

He sucked on her earlobe. She ran her hands through his soft hair.

 _Run away little girl_.

 **I am not a little girl**.

But she couldn't stay.

"I can't," she said, her breaths hard. "I do love you, I do, and I'm glad you are a better king to the people, even if it is just an act," she continued, "but I can't. I want to, but I won't."

"I'm not letting you out of here Anna." And she was positive he didn't mean it only as a lover, but also as a criminal who could get discovered.

She took the keys and ripped the black one away from the others.

"I'm taking this with me," she said, a plan in her mind. "It is of no use to me back in Arendelle, and no one can discover that room with the key so far away. So you'll be even safer." She gave him her hand, and he took it. "However, if I hear of any more accidents here, I'll come back immediately, and open your secrets to everyone. Is that a deal?" She looked at him, hopefully.

He nodded.

They kissed.

They parted.

\-------------------

He was the kindest king there ever was. And under his rule, the Southern Isles grew exponentially. And yet, he never took another wife.

He would often be seen touching that little black door, and looking at it fondly. Whoever held the key to his heart, was someone that would never be replaced.

\-------------------

She smiled and enjoyed life besides her sister. She was beloved by all. Yet she never spoke of her time as a wife, nor did she show interest in becoming one again.

She held a key, carried it around a necklace. She would always wear it.

She would hold it close to her body.

Some say it was a key to her heart.

But it was not.

It was a key to his.


End file.
